battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Dravimosian Imperial Armada
The Dravimosian Imperial Armada, or '''Zerrata '''in native Dravimos, is, in essence, the space branch of the Dravimosian Imperial military. The Armada is responsible for the defense of Dravimosian territory in space as well as controlling enemy space in times of war. Because of its importance and the wide extent of Dravimosian space as well as the need for constant defence, the Armada is one of the largest military branches in the Empire. Organization Armada Structure As a large branch of the military, the overall organization of the Armada is streamlined for maximum efficiency in deployment and battle. The overall structure is as follows. *Battlegroup - 10 to 30 fleets **Fleet - 10 divisions ***Division - 10 squadrons ****Squadron - 10 formations *****Formation - 10 ships ******Individual Ship As the largest component of the Armada, Battlegroups are the most important and are crucial for the Empire to be able to project its influence and military capabilities. Current military protocol calls for one battlegroup for each sapient species in the Empire. Each seperate state in the Empire also has the right to raise its own military forces, but the law requires them to be smaller than a battlegroup at all times. Ship Classifications Ships of the Line Corvette The smallest ship meant for battle, the Corvette is a modest ship, capable of defeating most pirates or privateers in space as well as enforcing order in Imperial systems. While not capable of standing up to larger ships, the corvette still plays an important role in large space battles. In such confrontations, corvettes are designed to flank enemy fleets and watch for weaknesses in enemy ships or formations before striking with a force that smaller fighters would be unable to use. Corvettes are typically equipped with 25 antimissile and antifighter laser systems along with 30 plasma cannons and 30 electromagnetic railguns for antiship operations. Corvettes also have ten missile batteries as well as a hangar for supply ships and ten spacefighters. Each corvette has a crew of 270, of which 100 are marines and twenty are pilots. Each corvette has a sapient A.I. Frigate Destroyer Cruiser Battleship Carrier Support Ships Hive Ships Hive Ships are largely giant floating barracks for ground operations that require troop numbers that even battleships or carriers cannot provide. Hive Ships are largely defenseless and rely on ships of the line for escort. Hive Ships can deploy up to a million troops, typically Xeraji or Brudahka, from which the class is named after. Hive Ships are crucial for the invasion of major planets by Dravimosian forces, as they provide the forces needed to assualt and hold enemy positions on hostile worlds. Swarm Ships Swarm ships are essentially frigate-sized support ships designed to hold millions upon millions of robotic drones. These drones are released into a planet's atmosphere and within a matter of usually hours inject every sapient individual with a temporary toxin that paralyzes below the neck. This process is done in order to subdue less technologically advanced species in order for their rapid assimilation into the Empire. Rather then fight a long and potentially catastrophic war with a sapient race, the Dravimosian government would rather immobilize the species in a rapid first strike. After such drones are deployed, other ships begin deploying troops and vehicles to take control of the planet's military structure as well as the communication and travel networks. Once the paralytic has worn off, the Dravimosian military typically has total control over the planet and its various networks. Leaders of the race are informed of their options, and typically the show of force is so persuasive that the race joins with little resistance. As they are support ships, Swarm Ships have little in the form of defence. Swarm Ships are manned by three Sapient A.I.s, one for the ship and the other two to man the vast network of drones. Swarm Ships also typically have a crew of about 40 crewmembers. Category:Dravimosian Empire Category:Dravimosian Imperial Military